Let It Rip! Hogwarts Style
by inkedhymnal
Summary: Lee, Ray, Kai, and Tala are summoned to Hogwarts to combat a powerful evil, though they don't know it. And what happens you mix Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and even dirty tricks from Draco Malfoy into the brew? In a nutshell: all hell breaks loose.
1. Letters, Letters, Letters

**Right, let's lay down some rules here:**

**One, THIS IS MY WORLD AND YOU ALL ARE JUST LIVING IN IT. Translated this means: If you don't like it, do not read it again! It is that simple, all you flamers. **

**And two: this is a BeyBlades/Harry Potter cross over, so I will try and keep everyone in their respectful characters, and if they do go a little OOC think of it this way: YOU TRY WORKING WITH SEVEN TO TEN CHARACTERS AT ONCE AND MAKE IT WORK LIKE MAGIC! I'm just saying, I am trying, okay? They will stay IC as much as I can and if they go OOC, I will correct it as soon as possible, k? **

**And number three: I hate Hermoine; there will be Hermoine bashing. I hate Tyson; there will be Tyson bashing (if I can manage to get it in). Kenny…I don't have a deep love for him and Max, he's to innocent for this. I'm sorry, but he is. Anyway, that's all for now. Now, please, sit back and just appreciate this! **

**-Kyen**

Letters, Letters, Letters 

                Tala walked aimlessly down the cold Russian streets early Monday morning, ignoring the biting cold and howling winds that ripped into him. Life was boring. Since Tyson had beaten him in the world tournament, life had returned….normal, literally. The BeyBlade Association had sent him and the other Demolition boys to a boarding school and life had begun to become repetitive. All in all, Tala was bored. Thus, he was skipping class today. Oh, sure, he'd be in major trouble, but it brought him one step closer to being kicked out and how he couldn't wait for that to happen! 

                Tala fingered his pocket and felt the bills folded there. The smell of hot chocolate and coffee reached his nose and he aimed for the small café. He seated himself inside, stripping off his light jacket and waited for the waiter. He received a stare as the young woman appeared, but she did not argue when he placed an order for hot chocolate and a few breakfast buns. She disappeared and Tala pulled out a crumpled note from the pocket of his jacket. 

                The note had come several days earlier…by way of owl. He knew Russia had the weirdest methods of delivering the mail, but owl was certainly not one of them. They had not gone into that much poverty, he was sure. The note had been sealed with wax, like in the olden days of the tsars. The symbol was a shield used in medieval England, with an 'H' in the middle and four animals surrounding it – a snake, a lion, a badger, and a raven. 

                Tala had at first ignored the letter, but he had been rudely awakened one night by a rapping at his window. A large barn owl was to blame and it held another letter, sealed identically to the one he had and then flew off. Okay, once wasn't enough for him, but twice and when it had the gal to awaken him, Tala would believe it or whoever was sending these letters.

                His hot chocolate and buns arrived and Tala sipped and nibbled casually as he took a knife and ripped the note open. It was written on rough parchment with ink, more then likely a quill pen since remnants of sand crunched in the envelope from the drying. It was neat and precise, very legible, but completely, utterly hysterical in what it was demanding.

 Tala 

_Dorm Number 31_

_ Bed by the Window_

_St. Petersburg, Russia_

_Master Tala, _

_                You have been selected to join the ranks of students attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We apologize sincerely for although you are of age for a second or third year, you will begin at year one. We have your tickets ready at the bottom of the envelope. One is a plane ticket to England, and another for a room at the Leaky Cauldron Inn, where you shall stay until the third ticket, for the train Platform 9 ¾  that leaves in August. Your plane leaves Friday. We need a response no latter then August 1 and the semester begins August 25. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and Student Overseer_

_And_

_Professor Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

                A long list of items followed the letter and Tala wanted to laugh and laugh and laugh, but then, three tickets fell out – all real. The laughter that welled inside him died, only to be replaced by a hungry glint. This was it! His chance to escape the boring school life he had been sentenced too! Tala stuffed the letter away and drank the rest of his chocolate, and finished the little rolls. He left the appropriate amount on the table and left. England was not as cold as Russia. He'd need to do some shopping.

**************************

                Lee breathed in a breathe of the fresh, China mountain air as he pulled on his vest and began to wrap his hands. It felt good to be back, especially after the whole Russia incident with Tala and the Demolition Boys. He had rented a private cottage in the mountains for himself after that with his winnings and with the help of Mr. Dickinson of course. It wasn't that he didn't like his team, he just had to rethink some things. His view of Ray, Kai, and his view on himself. 

                Like the cat his team was named after, Lee jumped from the window of his cottage and sprinted through the thick green forest. Birds twittered and called as he ran, animals flung themselves into their hiding places as he ran. It felt good to run, unhindered by priorities that came with running a team. He ran until he came to a rushing stream and there he paused, lapping the water from his cupped hands. 

                A screech cut through the air. Not a human screech, a beast's screech. Lee let the water drain from his hands and his mouth hung open in shock. The stream was shallow and thin, no longer then Lee's arm width and about as deep as his knee. But there, sitting across from him, perched on one of the few large boulders near the place, was an eagle owl, a large envelope clutched in its beak, auburn eyes staring at him.

                What was an owl doing out at this time of morning? Lee slowly rose from his knees so he towered above the owl, but the bird seemed less impressed then before. It pumped its wings and flew behind Lee, dropped the letter, and flew to a branch, watching him as it preened. Lee picked up the letter, fingering the wax seal. A lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven, plus a 'H' in the center on a medieval England shield. Curiosity took over from there, one of the few drawbacks of his lineage and read. 

                Lee raised an eyebrow and grouped inside the envelope. Sure enough, three tickets appeared in his hand, all addressed to him. He stared at the time on the plane ticket. He gulped, pocketed everything and made for the cottage. He had three days to get out of nowhere to the airport. Lee prayed he had the cash and the speed to do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kai's eyes snapped open and he reared up in bed. His window was wide open, the smell of cherry blossoms invading his dank, dark room. A cool breeze was flowing through, making his crimson red curtains flutter and his silver bangs graze his face. Honestly, who opened the window and who dared to even come in his room in the first place? 

                Kai was back in his grandfather's mansion, though his grandfather was no longer living in it. He had moved out, but the servants and other staff remained. Under this, Kai was allowed to remain and with persuasion from Mr. Dickinson, Kai had been able to access his Grandfather's large sum of bank money. Legally he wasn't old enough to get into the account, but in light of recent events, the bank would let him. Kai had remained with BladeBreakers, though he had reverted back to his old, cold-faced self. The team liked it that way too. He had tried being nice and had scared the crap out of them all. So, here he was, in his dark room with the scent of cherry blossoms invading his room, along with too much sunlight this early.

                He swung his feet over the side of the bed and heard a very ominous crunch. He looked down, expecting a bug, but instead saw a letter…and another and another and another, littered about his feet. He jerked his head up and looked around the window. Letters. Tons of letters! Kai growled and snatched one from under his feet and tore it open, not bothering to look at the seal.

                "TYSON!" he roared. The boy would have all hell to pay for this mess. Kai lurched from bed and grabbed his clothes. Oh yes, all hell would break loose when he got to that boy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

                "Kai! Kai!" Ray called as he ran down the street upon spotting the silver and navy blue haired boy. 

                You would think Ray would have gone back to China, but he had chosen different and remained in Japan with the BladeBreakers. He still bore scars from the Russian incident, but they were healing and he enjoyed his time here. Dark shadows still clouded his dreams from when he nearly lost Driger for the second time, but they were fading as the days passed.  He had a nice job in a hotel in room service and had the time to buy several new outfits. Like today. He had picked out leather pants and a Chinese top of the colors black and red. His sandals slapped as he hurried to catch up to their irritable trainer/captain.

                "What's up with you?" Ray asked when he saw Kai's face. It had something to do with Tyson, he was sure. 

                Kai turned to him, "Tyson, he filled my room with letters! Tons of them! I have to clean it out when I get finished with him." 

                "Letter?" Ray persisted. Kai snapped his wrist, showing Ray the letter. Ray looked at the seal and held up an identical one, save for the address and such. "I got one too." 

                "What?" Kai screeched to a halt and looked at it. Everything but who it was addressed to was the same. 

                Ray went on, "It couldn't be Tyson anyway." 

                "Why not?" Kai asked. He had wanted to hurt the maggot. 

                "For one thing," Ray said and held the letter up, "Tyson does not have this kind of handwriting and he's to stupid to come up with something this elaborate. It couldn't be Kenny because he's too self-righteous and Max is by far too innocent. Ever seen him try to lie? It's like looking through glass, clear as day."

                Kai pondered this. Ray had a point. Tyson was not this smart and besides, he did not have the patience either to pull this off anyway. Kenny was to absorbed in his plans for their blades and Max…well, to put it simply Max couldn't get away with a lie even if his life and one million dollars hung in the balance. 

                "You have a point," Kai conceded. 

                "I know I do," Ray said with a smirk. "But you know, these tickets are authentic. Why not play it out?" 

                Kai looked at him as if he had suddenly gone crazy, "Why?" 

                "I think it'd be fun and besides, it gets us away from them for a bit, right?" Ray asked. He liked Tyson and all, but after spending near to a year with the boy enough was enough. You know what I mean?

                Kai suddenly brightened, "Oh yes, I need a vacation anyway. When do we leave?" 

                Ray peered at the tickets, "In about four days. They're to England too." 

                "England?" Kai asked, perplexed. "So far away? Oh, I might enjoy this." 

                "Might being a key word in that sentence," Ray said with a smirk, exposing his fangs. Kai smirked back and started walking, Ray with him. 

                Suddenly, he turned into a clothing shop, dragging Ray with him, "England is warmer then Japan and much wetter." Ray conceded this point and fingered the cash he tucked in his pocket. 

                "Uh, Kai, I have barely enough for a t-shirt," Ray said.

                Kai smiled wickedly, "I have my grandfather's bank account." Ray groaned. Kai was up early against his wishes and had been in a bad mood earlier. He need to vent it all, and Ray had a feeling the target had switched from Tyson to him.      


	2. Planes, Meetings, and an Inn

Okay, I admit, Kai was a little OOC in the first chap, but I am working on it! Anyway, back to the story. This chapter may be a bit short, but it moves it along, so read on. Oh, and all who hate Tyson and Hermoine and wish to see their bashing, say 'Aye'. 

Planes, Meetings, and an Inn

                Lee crashed into his seat on the plane, rubbing his soar calves. He had run all the way here, minus a bus ride or two. He had barely made it. It took three days to just get to the suburbs again and another two to get all his stuff from his house, say good-bye to his grandfather and then leave without the team knowing. His grandfather had made quite a show though, and he knew that Mariah or Kevin would be running to try and catch him right about now, but either way, they wouldn't make it and he wasn't coming. Not that he didn't like them, but he wanted this vacation and he would have it!

                "Sir, would you like something to drink before we take off? And perhaps a moist towel?" the stewardess asked, noticing the droplets of perspiration covering Lee's face.

                "Uh?" Lee looked up. "An ice pack or two would do fine, Miss." She nodded and went to get it. Lee sat up. "Wait. Service before we get of the ground? This can't be…," he looked around and his eyes widened. "First class!" he feel back and went into immediate bliss mode. He had never flown first class, but he would milk this for all it was worth.

                The stewardess reappeared with ice packs and about three towels. Lee liked this woman, she thought ahead. Using the slightly damp one, Lee wiped his face and neck and used the other two to tie the ice packs in place on his legs. The man next to him looked him up and down with a quizzical look, but said nothing and returned to his magazine. Lee leaned back and shut his eyes, and was instantly knocked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Sparkling grape juice if you don't mind," Kai said to the stewardess when she asked him what he and Ray wanted. Ray ordered bottled water, not trusting tap water, even when on the ground in his own home.

                The stewardess left them, her face showing clear astonishment a twelve-year-old boy would order something like that. In fact, their sparkling grape juice bordered on champagne and the bottled water was worth at least twenty bucks. No matter. Kai had the money.

                Ray leaned back in his seat, yawning, "I wonder who else will be at the Inn." 

                "The Leaky Cauldron?" Kai responded. "I don't want to know."

                "Sound run down compared to your mansion and the five star hotels you're used to, eh?" Ray grinned. 

                Kai looked at him, but Ray just continued to grin. In all fairness, he had a right. Kai had dragged him through so many shops that day (in order to avoid Tyson and for the purpose of buying proper clothing both) that by the time Ray was able to get to his apartment (rented with help of BBA) it was nearly ten o'clock at night and low and behold, Tyson called. Ray had spent another two hours trying to hang up the phone because Tyson kept talking and when he finally got to sleep, it was one o'clock. Kai had the sense of mind to not get Ray up until noon for training, which they could no longer avoid else Tyson come looking for them. 

                The stewardess appeared with their drinks and left them. Kai sipped his rather expensive juice and took a book from the small pack he had brought on the plane. Ray rolled his eyes. The boy still strove to be the best, even after the Russian incident. The book told Kai all about different BitBeast and different battle techniques, and Ray knew once Kai got into it, he wouldn't come out. Resigning himself to a not very talkative plane trip, Ray got his own book and settled down in the leather seats, fully intending to do nothing but sleep and maybe read, just maybe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Tala sipped a glass of champagne delicately as he watched the plane pass over trees and landscapes covered with snow. Before him sat a tray of the best Russian caviar and a bowl of fine Italian pasta. Whoever had given him the plane tickets new exactly how he liked to operate. He was used to fineness from his Demolition Boys days, and this plane was just his style. Comfortable leather seats, all around service, and peace so he could contemplate his next move. 

                Overall he thought this just a great joke and was only playing along, but perhaps there was more then he had first seen. Tala did not know what to expect anymore, especially since his defeat at that hands of Tyson when it seemed inevitable that he would win. Tala had not quite forgiven Tyson for that, but in the end he had to thank the boy since he had gotten better, and more then likely he was still gloating. 

                "Sir, you have a phone call," a stewardess said and handed him a black cellphone on a tray.

                Tala took it and placed it next to his ear, "Hello?"

                "Tala! What do you think you are doing?" crowed a voice on the other end. Tala thought either the headmaster or Boris. Probably Boris.

                "Why, broadening my horizons so that I can become a better blader, of course," Tala said sweetly. 

                "What? By order of the Russian government and the BBA you are supposed to be here, at school! Now, I have a return ticket forwarded to you! Use it and return at once!" the phone line went dead.

                Tala chuckled and handed it back to the stewardess. Oh, of course he would go back! As soon as the end of eternity rolled around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Ray yawned loudly as he exited the plane. Man, four hours on that thing and he had serious jet lag. Kai was a little less affected, but then again, he had to be used to it. The airport was crowded in England, with two other planes coming in from Russia and China, plus one from the U.S. and another from Canada. Kai pulled out their passport, also presented to them through a letter, and together they shouldered their bags and headed for the customs area. 

                Kai turned and looked around, rather bored really, and caught sight of a bright orange head among the crowd a few meters away from them, a white and blue outfit defining his well-honed body. Kai blinked and shook his head. No way Tala was here. No way! Suddenly, the crowed thinned and the boy was less then a yard away, walking placidly with the same bored attitude was Kai. Ray pulling on his shirt and pointing took Kai from his thoughts. Kai looked and suddenly, he realized the boy in front WAS Tala and the black haired boy walked behind a large man and to the side of them WAS Lee.

                "Lee!" Ray half screeched through the clamor of the crowd. The boy screeched to a halt and looked over at them, his feline eyes widening and his mouth swung agape. 

                "Ray?" the boy called back and glided through the crowd to the boy. "Ray! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" 

                "Why are you here?" Ray countered. 

                "Indeed, I'd like to know as well what all three of you are doing here," a cold voice said from behind them. 

                Ray turned and blanched, so did Lee, and Kai smirked, "I thought it was you." 

                "Glad to see you remember me, Kai," Tala snarled. He didn't hate Kai, not at all, but appearances must be kept, yes?

                "Still, what are you guys doing here?" Lee persisted. 

                Kai sighed, "We go letters that had three tickets in them and they were all addressed to England. It was a letter, saying we were 'invited to come to the school of witchcraft and wizardry'." 

                "You're joking," Tala spat. 

                "No," Ray said calmly and pulled the letter from a pocket. "Here it is." 

                "So, once more I must compete against you," Tala smiled wickedly and flapped his own letter in the air. Lee produced one too, as did Kai. 

                "Joy," Lee muttered. "But, still, why were we the only one's summoned? Why not Tyson? He did beat Tala." 

                "Tyson's to stupid to make it through any school," Kai said, drawing raw laughter from the other three. "Come on, we have to go through customs." 

                Together, the four showed their passports and got themselves searched. They didn't have to wait long for their bags and were soon heading out the doors into the busy London streets. Kai flagged down a taxi and the four climbed in. Tala and Kai paid for the ride, seeing as Lee and Ray were both broke, and from there it was to search for the Leaky Cauldron. The found it, but it looked as if nobody else knew it was there. They shrugged and went in, and nearly choked from the smoke emitted from all sides of the room.                

                The bartender looked up and rushed out to meet them. He was a greasy man, with greasy brown hair, a greasy mustache and grease stained clothes. Neither of the boys liked him and Kai wanted to bite his hand off when he touched his shoulder, "You must be the boys from Japan! Right this way please."

                The greasy man led each of them to separate rooms, two on one side of the hall, and two on the other across and next to each other. Although they hated the man, they could not complain about the rooms. Kai could, but certainly not the others. They were nice, with mahogany dressers and bedposts with cotton sheets and comforters embroidered with moons, suns, and stars (typical if you look at in a wizardly way). They each had a mirror framed with gilded gold, and they had lamps and ash nightstands. All in all, the only one to complain (at first) was Kai, who was used to sleeping on silken sheets and having his room very dark, while they had no curtains and sunlight streamed in. You'd think he'd been holed up in a cave all his life, which is partly true when you think about it.

                It was late, and so they all resigned to sleeping and then figuring something out in the morning. Doors slammed and soon, they were all asleep, not necessarily in the beds. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Mind telling me exactly what you are doing?" Kai asked, his chin in his hand as he stared at Tala, who sat on his window bed with a blanket around him in boxers and a tank. 

                Tala frowned, "Well, does your bed talk to you?" 

                Kai raised an eyebrow, "Tala, did you hit your head?" 

                Tala was going to answer when the door banged open and Lee and Ray shuffled in, dressed in long sleeping pants and tanks like Tala. Lee, for the most part, looked annoyed, but Ray's eyes were wide open and he was clearly paranoid was he gingerly took the chair near the dresser. Lee looked to Kai and Kai rolled his eyes. Lee nodded his agreement and took a seat on the edge of the bed, ready to become knocked out once more if he fell over, which Kai would not let him do.

                Tala took a breath, "My bed talks to me! It says I was by far the lightest, and the prettiest, thing that had ever slept on it. I mean, just as soon as I sat down to go to sleep it started talking. I came in your room because I didn't think you're bed talked."

                Kai sighed, "Alright, and what's your problem Ray?" 

                Ray remained curled in a ball as he talked, "Well, I threw my stuff on this chair so I didn't have to bend to reach it on the floor, and then chunk of wood starts scolding me for not asking if I could sit my stuff down on it. It went on and on and on, so I went to Lee's room." 

                Lee, "I can seriously question Ray's sanity now."

                "Oh, no, he's sane, trust me," a feminine voice said. "Don't you know anything about the wizarding world or are you total muggles?" 

                "Who said that?" Lee asked, suddenly awake. 

                "Me, silly," the voice said. "The mirror."

                They all turned to stare at the mirror. It giggled when they turned to it and they all looked at one another. They were all insane, or something was terrible wrong here. Ray backed away with the chair in tow and Tala squirmed to the far side of the window bed.

                "Oh, come now, I won't bite," the female mirror giggled. "Oh, do you want me to turn away so you can dress?" 

                "You watched me undress last night?" Kai asked incredulously.

                "Well, you did just undress," the mirror said. "You never asked me to turn away or anything." 

                Kai leaned over and grabbed his jacket from the bedpost and rose, draping it over the mirror, effectively covering her 'eyes' and her mouth. Kai grinned wickedly and began to rummage through his drawers. "Well? Go back and  get yourselves dressed. We need to exchange our money for English  pounds and then get our 'school' supplies." The others nodded agreement and left, Kai making sure that the mirror was covered as he changed.


	3. Diagon Alley

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you all aren't mad. Anyway, here's chapter three! Enjoy! This is kind of boring, but it is necessary so please go with it! And my name is Blaque Midnyte, just so you all know. ^_^ And sorry it took me so long to update!

Diagon Alley

                They gaped. It was all they could do, even Kai. The innkeeper puffed himself up and left to attend to other customers within the pub, leaving the four young men to make their way through the large 'alley' alone. 

                "Well, what do we do first?" asked Ray.

                "Get our money changed," Lee said simply, recovering himself. "We certainly can't pay with yen. Come on. I think that's the bank." He pointed to a large marble building near the very end of the 'alley'. They nodded and made there way there.

                As they walked they stuck close together, as people passed by them and strange creatures dodged about the streets and growled from window shops. But what made it all the worse was although Kai and Tala both had small commands of English, they could not read it, nor could they make out what people said as adrenaline began to course through them. They were grateful when they noticed the crowds thinned as they neared the huge building Lee had originally pointed too. 

                It was huge and made completely of alabaster stone. The columns had gold inlaid in them to form intricate patterns and a small sing of was posted to the side of the door, which was crafted of a dark, rich, polished wood. Sadly, they could not read the English writing, so shrugged and went in, screeching to a halt when they saw was laid within. 

                Little men, none of them attractive in the least, with floppy ears, pointed noses, and long, clawed fingers stared down at them from tall desks. With an apprehensive look, Lee went forward at the urging of the other three, since it was his idea. 

                "Hello," Lee said, in Japanese.

                "What is your business?" the little creature said, in perfect Japanese. 

                Lee's eyebrows rose when he heard this and continued, "We need to get our yen exchanged for pounds." 

                "Impressive," sniffed the little man. "You know the muggle currency at least. Alright, hand over your money." The other three forked over their cash and Lee placed it before the small, goblin thing. He took it and disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared with sack and inside were bronze, silver, and gold coins. "The bronze ones are knutz, the silver are sickles, and the gold galleons. There are twenty-four knutz to a sickle, and seventeen sickles to a galleon, got it?" Lee nodded meekly. "Good, now go so I can help the next sad person who walks in here." Lee and the other three did not argue and left the alabaster building with hurried steps. 

                "Alright, that was a little different then I thought it would be," Lee said after a moment. 

                "Right, so, we use these to buy stuff," Ray said, fingering his coins. "What's first on the list?" 

                Tala dug in his pocket and managed to drag up the slip of paper with their supplies. He looked around and nodded at a shop that read Flourish and Blots, a small wand to the side that spouted sparkling strands of air. "Wand," he said, which was completely unnecessary.

                They all shrugged and walked in. A tiny bell jingled as Kai pushed open the door and they were meant by the stares of three different people – an old, kindly looking man, a greasy looking pale blonde haired man, and the stare of a very large owl perched on the greasy man's shoulder. Kai glared back dangerously at the owl, who continued to stare even as the greasy man turned away. 

                "Be with you a minute," the man said cheerily. Lee and Ray turned to Kai and Tala, who quickly translated for them in whispers as the greasy haired man turned back around, cold gray eyes flowing over them. 

                He nodded and pushed past them out the door. Ray scrunched his nose in disapproval of the man, but turned back when he was suddenly grabbed and swung around by the old man, who was much stronger then he appeared. Ray blanched as the man's breath hit his face, something like a cross between sardines and hardboiled eggs – not a great combo. He smiled and Ray came to the conclusion the man had way to many teeth for his own good, and his age. He was much relieved when the man let go and turned his attention to Tala, the head of their group now and the one with the most apprehensive glare as the old man circled him. 

                "Well, what have we here?" he asked in a creaky voice, like that of a stair step that has a little too much pressure put on it. He circled Tala once more and pulled out a tape measure. He started to go around Tala and measure him, after that, he left and went to the back. It was only when Kai pointed down at Tala's foot that Tala and the other two realized he was still being measured…by the tape measurer itself.   
                Tala's eye twitched and roughly lashed out at the tape measurer, which fell the ground, still and silent. By that time the man had come back, holding a box. He presented it to Tala with some pride, "Beautiful wand, if I do say so myself. Ash and unicorn hair. I think it should work." 

                Tala, able to understand the basic gist of the man's somewhat hard to translate sentences, grasped the wand and picked it up. The old man made a motion and Tala copied. Lee jumped as a book on a shelf near his head fell to the ground; pages singed and small, burnt pieces of it floating to the ground around his feet. 

                The man frown, grabbed the wand from Tala's grasp and threw it an a corner, "No. And next time, don't point it at them." 

                Lee demanded a translation and Kai gave it to him. Lee's face became tinged with red, "I hope you follow his advice!" 

                "If you don't keep your mouth shut it won't be the bookcase I'll aim at," snapped Tala. Lee growled, but knowing better then to underestimate the red head, he remained quite. 

                "Here we are!" the man cried happily, opening another box. "Mahogany and dragon tendon!" Tala waved it and this time the ladder at the back of the store cracked, right down the middle. The storekeeper grumbled, grabbed the wand, and threw it with the other one. And so, the cycle continued through a number of wands, until Tala finally found one that suited him, or at least that seemed to according to the delighted expression on the storekeeper's face. Tala forked over the money the man had demanded and went to wait with the other two as Ray walked up. 

                Ray was one of much simpler then Tala had been, stopping on his fifth wand, which was forged of cypress and ground unicorn horn. With the other four he had managed to smash a window, two chairs, and a whole row of books. Once more, Kai and Tala translated for the freaked out blader, his agitation clear on his face as the man yammered on in a language he could barely understand. Lee went next, and took the record with a total of sixty wands, which produced quite a pile in the corner. His wand was oak and the hair of a unicorn mane, which the storekeeper did not find surprising when Kai told him that both of them were of the same race and had grown up together. Kai was last.

                The man looked and Kai closely, stroking his chin as he thought. His eyes were magnified behind his spectacles, giving him a sort of weird, awed look. Kai just returned the stare with a glare with his blood red orbs, hard and cold. The man sniffed and went to the back, using a stool since his ladder had been destroyed (not mention most of his shop since Lee had gone through so many wands – really, there was almost nothing left inside it). 

                He came back, frowning and looked at the pile in the corner, which was about as tall as halfway up the second row of windowpanes on a three-row windowpane window. Ray, Lee, and even Tala had to stare as the man dove in, like the pile of wands was a swimming pool and remerge unscathed, even though he HAD to have hit the wall beyond the pile. He was smiling brightly, holding a shiny wand before him. He presented it to Kai like it was some kind of sword meant for a noble, which it might have been, considering this was the wizarding world after all. 

                "Ash and phoenix feather," he informed Kai proudly. "I think it suits you." He smirked and handed it to Kai, who took it gingerly. 

                By now they were used to the whole routine, and it came as no surprised when Kai was surrounded by a golden, fire colored mist that sprouted from the wand. The man smiled proudly and Kai handed over the money like everyone else. They turned to leave, tucking their wands into their pockets where their blades were kept, but the man stopped them. 

                "You four, watch your backs," he warned them. "Strange things are about." They said nothing and moved on, taking it only as the babbling of some old, lonesome, storekeeper. 

*~*~*~*

                "That was a little weird, back at the wand store," Ray commented as they left the bookstore about a half hour later, his arms laden with bags (filled mostly with books and a cauldron, which then held more things inside, his wand still in his pocket). 

                "No kidding," Kai said coldly. "But don't take him seriously. Old men tend to have tendencies to make up wild stories, or harbor silly ideas and goals." No one had to ask why he had such venom lacing his voice. They all knew what had happened. If Tala had spoken his voice would have been laced with the same thing, having been betrayed, but in a less personal way then Kai. 

                And so they began the trek home, walking past all the witches and wizards with familiarity now, not the tight packed tension they had earlier. They had gotten everything on their lists, and if not, they could come back tomorrow, which they would need to pick up their robes. A funny little incident the robe thing had been. Lee and Ray were patient, but hated standing still for to long. They now bore band-aids where they had been stuck, and Kai had scared the crap out of the owner when he had told her, none to kindly, she was over pricing the fabric, even with the tailoring. She had objected, but Kai persisted, and finally she had broken down under his stare and their robes had been a total of twenty galleons cheaper. By then, the lady knew she was dealing with no armature when it came to high price fabrics and other luxuries. 

                "Hey, look," Ray said and pointed to a small store to his right. Lee looked and smiled when he saw what Ray was pointing at. It was a small pet shop, several birds and other small animals kept outside it on display, with more inside probably. 

                Kai and Tala turned back and heaved annoyed sighs. Ray and Lee had found the cats. Kai stalked over and tapped Lee, "Come now, we need to get back. Stop this!"

                Lee waved the command away, "Oh, come on Kai! Loosen up! Look how cute this one is!" He held up the cat for Kai to see. It was a pretty cat, with an elegant face and large, golden amber eyes. Its coat was a deep gold with darker brown and black pattern running over it. It had to exotic. No house cat looked like that. 

                "Cute indeed," Kai sneered. The cat just stared back, eyes narrowing, like some monarch looking down on a servant who had stepped out of line. Kai looked over at Ray, who was stroking a scary looking cat. It was white as new fallen snow, with a slim, elegant face and odd black markings around its eyes and down its back on its legs. Kai was greeted with the same, monarch like stare from burning, acid green eyes as the feline relished the gentle strokes of Ray. 

                "Well, I'll be," a voice said and they turned to see a woman standing behind them, wiping her hands on an apron with a crooked smile. "I can't believe they haven't bitten you two yet!" 

                "What do you mean?" Ray asked, after Tala translated. "They're so good natured!"

                "As if!" the woman spat. "Those two are lowly half-breeds, that one part ocelot and that one a mistake from a wizard's cross breeding between house cat and tiger. Vicious little buggers. No one will take them cause they bite them as soon as someone starts to try and stroke them. I was going to throw them out today if no one bought them." She did not have to wait more then a few seconds when Kai managed to get the gist of her speech across the two. Her hands were stuffed with sickles and a galleon each, the cats curled contentedly against their new owner's shoulders. 

                There was a squawking sound and the lady looked up from her new earning and puffed her chest up, hurrying to a silver forged cage, which held a large bird, and beneath it a strange creature, to see in an alley anyway, was sitting. Within the cage was held a gorgeous bird with bright, fiery plumage edged with black and eyes that blazed like the pits of the abyss as it screeched at the creature below it. The creature before the cage was a gorgeous, black fox. Elegant face and ears focused on the indignant bird above it, fluffy brush twitching and icicle blue eyes focused on its intended prey…or so they all thought. 

                "Go! Away with you! I told you to stay inside you mangy mutt!" the woman howled at the fox. The fox turned and batted an eyelash before turning its head the other way, focusing on the spectators. "What are you doing, fool? Inside with you!"

                The fox did not listen, but merely got up from its position and went to Tala, curling around his legs and staring up with those icy eyes, its tail rubbing against his leg like a cat's with it wanted attention. The woman stared, "I don't believe it!" She seemed to be amazed all the more when the bird in the cage squawked and jabbed Kai gently with its beak through the bars, fiery eyes staring into the bloody one with something close to understanding. Kai stroked the beak absently and the bird gently nipped it, as if trying to tell him something.

                "Do you want them?" the woman suddenly asked.

                "Want them? I don't have time for a pet," Tala assured the woman. 

                "I mean, it's odd," the woman murmured. "They've never taken to people like this before, and those two, why, that's the first time that fox has actually stopped guarding this old Phillusion." 

                "Phillusion?" Kai repeated, indicating the bird, which let out a shrill cry when the word 'old' was uttered. 

                "They're birds that closely resemble a phoenix. They can sing like them, can even heal someone with their tears, though that power is limited, unlike a real phoenix, and they're smaller too, without the rebirth in flames part too," the woman explained. "Just the same, do you want them? I was going to get rid of them too, along with those cats." 

                Ray somehow managed to understand what the dilemma was and spoke to Kai with a smile, "Come on Kai. It won't hurt and since when have you had a pet?"

                Tala scooped up the fox, which snuggled against his chest, casting one icy eye up at him in a shy manner, keeping its nose buried in the folds of Tala's jacket. Tala couldn't help but smile, every so slightly, and nodded, "I'll take him." He handed over the money and the fox yipped happily, though it was muffled since it kept its muzzle hidden still. 

                Kai sighed and nodded, "I'll take him too, just because they won't stop harassing me if I don't." 

                "Do you want the cage?" the woman asked. 

                "No," Kai said immediately and undid the lock, letting the Phillusion hop onto his hand and then scuttled to perch itself on his shoulder, proudly arching its neck and cooing softly. They nodded and left after Kai had paid and the woman watched them leave, but her attention was nabbed and she went to help another customer, who was rather large and looking at a small, white and black owl. She soon forgot the four as she tried to sell off her latest pet.

*~*~*~*

Right, so, what do you all think? Please R&R like the good people I know you are! That rhymed…sort of…O_o 

~ Blaque Midnyte


	4. Platform 9 34

Sorry everybody. The computer I was using to type and keep this story going had a slight problem with saving, so here is the actual chapter I had intended to post, but the comp made a boo-boo. Thanks for your cooperation and support. 

And, I do not like Hermoine, or Snape. ^_^ There will be Malfoy bashing, even though I think he's cool. (Please also note this was done under the influence of FFX-2 music, since that is what is playing right now)

~ Blaque Midnyte 

Platform 9 ¾ 

"Sir! Sir!" called a muffled voice.

Kai groaned and sat up in bed, his Phillusion watching the door with passive eyes. "Yes?" he called groggily.

"Sir, if you plan to make the train for Hogwarts you will need to leave in one hour for the train station, sir," the voice called. "Shall I wake your friends as well?" 

Kai vaulted out of bed, "Yes, please do. Thank you." There was the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall as Kai rummaged through his clothes. He found a turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt and some blue jeans that were actually clean and donned them. He tuned to his bird, "Well, what do you think, Firebringer?" he asked. Firebringer was the name he had given the flame colored bird, and it didn't seem to object. 

The Phillusion nodded and began to preen itself. Kai went about, stuffing his few belongings into his duffle bag and the rest in a trunk he had purchased the day before. He slipped on his black, red, and white tennis shoes and slipped on a fur lined jacket before placing in his earring and combing out his spike bangs. Silently, he hefted his duffle bag and dragged his trunk outside his door, Firebringer riding on his shoulder, and headed down to the others rooms. 

Tala was coming out his room, the white fox trotting behind him. Tala wore his usual turtleneck, long sleeved shirt with orange stripes down the arms and a belt around the neck, but it seemed he to had opted for blue jeans and tennis shoes over the outfits they had originally come in. England's temperature was dropping, and it was getting a lot colder then Japan was right now. 

"Ready?" Kai asked the red head. 

Tala shoulder his duffle bag more securely and picked up his fox, whom he referred to as Shinoyama, "As ready as ever. You seem to forget this is a wizarding school we are going to." 

Kai nodded, "Can you check on Lee for me? I'll get Ray." Tala nodded and moved past Kai to the White Tiger's captain's room. 

Kai knocked loudly on Ray's door. There was an answering 'meow' from within and the door sprang open. Ray smiled and backed away, letting the duel colored haired boy in as he finished up wrapping his silken mane of hair. Ray's cat, Basti, meowed again and watched Kai and Firebringer with a rather demeaning glare. 

"I see that man woke you, as he said he would," Kai mused as Ray threw in the last of this things into his trunk, shouldering his backpack. Basti jumped down from the bed and trotted at his master's heels.

Ray nodded, "Yeah. Hey, you think I'll need a jacket?" He was decked in one of his short sleeved, Chinese shirts with a black long sleeve underneath and leather pants with his new boots.

Kai nodded, "Just in case." Ray threw one of her shoulder and made a clicking down to his cat as he dragged his trunk out of the room. 

"Lee and Tala up?" he asked. 

Kai nodded, "Yes. They're probably downstairs now." 

"What do we do about your trunks?" Ray asked.

"The man who woke you said he would take care of everything. And for the money I'm paying him he had better," Kai snarled.

Ray chuckled, "The benefits of having money, I see." Kai chuckled, which wasn't that pleasant a sound, and headed for the stairs, Ray and Basti right behind him. 

In the main room there were several other people sipping coffee and eating breakfast. Ray couldn't help but notice a rather large, hairy man sitting in a corner with scraggly looking boy with glasses, who seemed rather put out. He diverted his attention back to his companions as he and Kai reached the table where Lee and Tala sat. Lee and Ray both had problems finding warm clothes. Where they lived in China, it never got that cold, so there had been no need for warm clothes. In the end, there had been a forced shopping trip by both Tala and Kai, who did not enjoy entertaining the idea of lending them their clothing. Lee had on a black and red vest along with a turtleneck, long sleeve white shirt. He had brought his own pair of jeans and tennis shoes, which had set him in good spirits with Kai after having to purchase a number of shirts and warm socks. 

Kai let Firebringer slip onto the back of his chair and sat down, facing the four, "All right, here's the plan. We leave her in fifteen minutes and be at the train station at 9:30. That will give us a half-hour to locate our train and get settled, okay?" 

"Question. How do we get to the train station? And what about your trunks?" Lee asked, drumming his fingers on the table while his own cat, Basta, sat curled in his lap. 

"The man will bring down our trunks and soon as our taxi gets here," Kai assured them.

"Right, and one taxi will fit all of us and our trunks as well?" Tala challenged, Shinoyama curled at his feet. 

Kai chuckled, "Ah, but you seem to forget, Tala, this is a wizarding world. Of course one taxi can do that." Tala frowned. He didn't like his own quips being thrown back at him like that, even if it wasn't the exact wording. 

"Gentlemen, would you like something to eat before you head off?" asked a plump lady. The three looked to Kai for consent, knowing better then to anger the short tempered boy. He nodded and, being careful, ordered dished that would take less then five minutes to make and maybe ten to eat. No sense it messing up Kai's schedule. That would be a world disaster in itself. 

In the end, they left about a quarter of their meals unfinished as they headed out to climb into their taxi, the driver stuffing their trunks in a trunk that seemed endless. Kai just smirked at Tala and took the front seat, letting the others squeeze in back. 

"Nice bird you got there," the driver said with a thick accent. "Phillusion, isn't it? Rare things those are. Rarer then even Phoenixes. How much you pay for him?" 

Kai eyed the man, "How long does it take to get to the train station?" 

The man took the hint, noting the rather icy undertone in Kai's voice, "Depending on traffic, ten to twenty minutes is your best bet." 

"Well then, you'll want to beat traffic," Kai said and the driver clamped his mouth shut, stepping on the gas. In the end, this threat got them to the train station in record time - eight minutes. Kai was rather pleased with himself and the others just rolled their eyes, used to his rather…unorthodox ways of getting what he wanted. 

"Good day to you," the driver said, tipping his cap. "If you walk straight down to platform nine and through the wall, that'll get you to 9 ¾ for sure."

"Through the wall?" Ray asked and turned to stop the driver, but the man was already gone, not wanting to spend another minute in the presence of Kai.

"You know, you could be a little nicer to some people," Lee told Kai as they moved through the crowed with their trolley, pets neatly situated atop it. 

Kai shrugged, "You heard the man, through a wall." 

"I don't know if you noticed Kai, or even if this applies to you, but we aren't dead. We can't walk through walls!" Tala spat.

"But they are," Ray said after a few moments of them walking around, looking for platform 9. He pointed to a band of red headed people, and they all turned just in time to see the tallest and probably eldest of the bunch vanish through a wall. The only oddball in the party was the scraggly boy Ray had noted early that morning. 

Ray left the group and trotted up to the red headed woman in the group before anyone could stop him. "Excuse me, Miss," Ray said politely…in Japanese. 

The woman turned around and blinked, a smile spreading on her face when she saw Ray. Instantly, her face glowed and her freckled became more apparent, along with her red hair. "Oh, and who might you be?" she asked sweetly, the other children in the group turning to look at him. 

"I'm Ray and could you tell us how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" he asked. 

She blinked again, stunned, "Um…pardon?" 

Thankfully, Kai came to the rescue, "Sorry, he doesn't speak much English. We need to know how to get to Platform 9 ¾." 

"Oh!" the woman said, smiling and glowing once more. "It's simple. Just watch one of the twins there, Fred, go through and you'll be fine!"

The one known as Fred gave a wink and took off at a dead run for the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Just when they thought he was going to run into the wall, he slipped through it like smoke vanishing into thin air. The next one did the same, whom the Lady deemed George. How she ever told the difference the four Japanese boys would never know. She also introduced the youngest of the group - Ron - and his friend - Harry Potter. It seemed the boy was a little apprehensive about them knowing his name, but it was just a name. Both Ron and Harry seemed a little surprised they didn't give much more of a reaction then a polite nod. Besides those two, there was her daughter, Ginny, but she wasn't going anywhere. Not this year.

"Now, when its your turn, just get a good running start and head straight for the wall - dead center if you can. Don't slow down and you'll be just fine. It doesn't hurt," she told them, Kai and Tala quickly translating for Lee and Ray. 

"Now, Tala, why don't you go first?" she asked, pointing to him. 

Tala nodded and gulped. He moved his trolley before the wall and blinked, backing up slightly. Without much effort he sent himself and the trolley into a quick jog. He faintly heard the woman praise his strength, but didn't catch a reply as it suddenly went dark and very cold. He nearly stopped, but he remembered what the woman had said and kept going. In the same instant the cold and dark vanished to be replaced by a sweltering heat created from so many bodies in one area and the steam of a train at rest. 

"Hey! Foreign boy!" called someone and Tala made out the twins Fred and George in the distance. He made his way towards them, knocking aside people with a glare.

"So, where are you from?" Fred and George asked.

Tala glared at them as Shinoyama jumped into his arms with a yip as the trolley moved away towards a man who was loading them onto the train. "Japan," he said tightly. 

"No way!" the one Tala thought was Fred exclaimed. "Too cool! You still got those samurai people around?" 

"They died out a century or two ago," a cold voice said, and Kai appeared, Firebringer perched on his fist, which was coated in a silver leafed hawking glove. 

"To bad," the one named Fred commented. 

"Kai-sama! Tala-sama!" called two voices. The said boys waved their arms and Ray and Lee trotted up, their cats wrapped around their necks like scarves. They glared at Fred and George, tails twitching.

"Those two don't speak much English, do they?" George asked. He looked up at the wall and waved, "Ron! Harry! Over here!" He turned back to Tala and Kai, "Well, they'd better learn. Don't worry though. I'm sure the Professors' will have a solution." 

"They can make them speak English?" Tala asked. "This I have to see," he chuckled. 

"Don't tell me you two are putting lunatic ideas in their heads too," the boy named Ron said, coming up.

"No, no," Fred laughed. "Just getting to know them," he said with a wave of his hand.

Ron glared, "As if. You guys can find a seat with us. Come on Harry." 

Ray peered at the dark haired boy whom was referred to as Harry. "Harry?" 

The boy nodded, his glasses bending outwards, the tape keeping them together slipping, "Yes. Pleased to meet you Ray." He stuck out his hand and everyone could see it suddenly dawned on Ray's face what the boy had just said. He smiled, his cat like fangs making small alarms sound in Harry's head and turned to Kai and Tala for further instruction. 

"Well, come on, the train's filling up," Ron said and stepped up into the train, followed closely by Harry and the four Japanese boys. 

They found a box near the back with a comfortable eight seats and spread themselves out, their pets making taking perches behind them, curled against the boarding separating boxes. Harry watched with interest as his owl, a beautiful creature with white and black plumage and eyes of liquid gold, interacted with Firebringer. Their beaks touched for a moment, then a wing and finally the owl made a formal looking bow while the Phillusion dipped its head. The proceedings over with, Firebringer settled down behind Kai's head and tucked his head under his wing, Hedwig, or so Harry called his owl, following suit, but up with their small carry on luggage bags. 

"So, you say you come from Japan, uh? Long ways to go to come to a school in England. And I hear that Japan has some pretty good schools too. There's one, I think called Silliphian Taisen, that rivals even Hogwarts," Ron said casually, stroking his pet rat - Scabbers. The beasts looked horrid. You could see its ribs and, if anything, it seemed more dead then alive. 

Tala translated quietly for Ray as Kai replied, "We had no idea Japan even had wizard schools. Right now, Japan's main feature is BeyBlading." 

"BeyBlading? I've heard of that," Harry mused. "Dudley thought it was neat. Said he had seen a tournament in the park once, but I never did. I never much left the house. But he was obsessed with it for a time. He still goes to tournaments, I think." 

This time Kai translated and Tala made the return comment, "That's not surprising. Although Europe is in on the tournaments, England really hasn't made a move to join. It's mostly Italy, France, Germany, and the European part of Russia." 

Ray said something in Japanese, leaving the two English boys blinking in confusion. The end result of this was a rapid discussion in Japanese with a resigned Ray, an amused Tala, and a worried looking Lee. Neither Ron nor Harry pursued the matter, already aware that making Kai mad was not at the top of anybody's to-do list. 

"Will there be anything to eat?" asked Harry after a moment.

"Oh, yes. There should be a trolley coming around soon with food. You have to pay for it though," Ron added. "Not that you can't," he added a little sourly. Harry looked away, as if ashamed.

"What? Is it wrong to have money?" Kai asked. 

"No," Ron said. "It's just, my family doesn't have a lot. Most of my stuff is hand-me downs. You know what I mean." 

"Actually, no, I don't," Kai answered. Tala sat forward and laid a restraining hand on Kai, shaking his head. Kai glared, but kept his mouth shut. 

They remained for a few moments in silence before Firebringer awoke abruptly and shrieked (which sounded much like a short blast on a flute) and placed its fiery gaze on the door, where the handle was slowly turning. The cats Basta and Basti were as wide awake as Firebringer and paying equal attention to the door along with Shinoyama, who was crouched, ears back, tail curled around its paws, eyes wide. 

"Malfoy," Ron hissed as the door slid back to reveal a pale, blonde haired boy with eyes the color of a stone statue in the winter light. 

"Weasel," the boy returned, two bulky baboons glaring in from behind him as he swung the door all the way open. 

"It's Weasley," snarled Ron. 

"Whatever," the boy, Malfoy by what Ron had called him, glared around the room. "And who are your friends? Are they as dirt poor as you?" 

"Okay, now you can brag," Tala hissed in Kai's hear.

"What gibberish was that?" Malfoy spat. 

"Obviously your education of the greater nations is limited if you do not recognize it as Japanese," Kai retorted with a cool voice, red eyes boring into Malfoy. 

"Oh, do forgive me then," Malfoy said sarcastically. He diverted is attention to Harry, watching the strategic fight with interest. "Ah, Harry Potter. The boy who lived. What are you doing hanging out with a bunch like this? A weasel who lives in a hole and four foreign boys of a less sophisticated class?" 

Harry was about to answer, but Kai cut in, "Less sophisticated? I doubt your country has ever seen the technology we possess, nor has it seen the vast empires of companies governed all over the world by single men of the Japanese nation." 

"Yet, Japan is lacking in the magical quality, and magic always over rules the 'modern' world," Malfoy retorted.

Kai turned to Tala, "Do you want show him, or should I? Maybe Ray and Lee could have some fun with him." 

Tala chuckled, "Do you think he'd even have the power to see it? Seems rather weak to me." 

"True, true. Then there'd be no point in calling them out, would there?" Kai asked with a amused, rather chilly, chuckle. 

Malfoy's brow crinkled into a frown, "What are you talking about?" 

"Not of your concern," Tala assured him. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to see them, not as weak as you are. Now, would you mind leaving? Your presence is upsetting Shinoyama." 

Malfoy's eyes drifted down the white fox curled in Tala's lap. His gray eyes blinked and widened for a moment, "An Artic Blackclaw?" 

His expressions changed from one of wonder to one of pain as Firebringer suddenly launched an attack. The flat side of his golden beak slammed into Malfoy's temple and the beat of its wings sent heat waves so warm they made the boy's pale face begin to sweat and turn pink, as if from sunburn. 

"Fine, whatever. You aren't worth it anyway!" Malfoy shot as them and closed the door, closing off the assault. 

"Thank you, Firebringer," Kai said as his bird settled back into its position, puffing out its chest as it preened. 

"Stupid git," Ron growled. "Thinks he's all that just because he's a pureblood and has a lot of money." 

Kai shrugged, "Egotistic. He won't last long in business." 

"Like he cares," Ron said. "Wizards don't have corporate business like muggles."

"Doesn't matter," Tala shrugged. "He'll still fail." Ron smiled, as if it was the funniest thing in the world to hear that about Malfoy. 

They fell into silence after Tala and Kai translated the argument with Malfoy to Lee and Ray. The two boys smiled, showing their fangs and laughed, making Ron and Harry shiver. Soon enough the trolley filled with foods (mostly sweets) came around and each boy pitched in, buying numerous sweets upon Ron's suggestion. By the end of it, only Kai and Tala did not have chocolate all over their fingers. 

There was a brisk knock on the door and Ray frowned, asking Kai something in Japanese. Kai didn't answer as the door slid open and Ray said something accompanied with a motion that seemed to say 'never mind'. A girl stood there, dressed in a navy blue skirt and white blouse, black robes hanging to her ankles, cloaking some of her shiny penny buckle shoes and knee high stockings. Her hair was a mass of curls and her eyes spoke of command and intelligence…but her mouth and voice said annoying all in one stroke. 

"Excuse me, but the Prefects asked me to ask everyone if they knew of anyone who might know a spell to give sunburns," she said politely. 

"I don't know what your talking about," Ron said through a mouth full of chocolate. 

"You shouldn't talk while your eating," she said briskly, her eyes falling on Harry. "I don't believe it! I had heard that you were attending, but I didn't think I'd actually meet you!" She hurried over and stuck out her hand, "I'm Hermoine Granger. I've read all about you. I can't believe you survived You Know Who's attack! It's simply amazing!" 

"Um, thanks," Harry said and shook her hand gingerly, his glasses once more falling apart.

"Oh, you need those fixed," she said and pulled out her wand. "Repairo!" There was a small flare and suddenly the tape was gone and the glasses as good as new. 

Ron stared, "How did you do that?"   
"I picked up on some helpful spells. You should try renting books from the library sometime and studying," she advised. She turned towards the door, "It was a pleasure meeting you. Good day. And you might want your robes on, we'll be there shortly."

Lee wrinkled his nose and commented in Japanese. The girl swung around and blinked, "Was that Japanese?" 

"Hai," Tala responded. 

"You must be those foreign students then. If you need any help, I'll be more the happy to," she said sweetly. Her eyes flowed around the room one more time before falling for the first time on their pets. "Oh my goodness! A Phillusion, an Artic Blackclaw, an Zat, and a Oceat! Where did you get them? They're so rare!" 

"Enough!" Ron said and rose, pushing her out. "We'll be sure to tell you if we have any information on the poor soul who was burned. Now, if you'll leave us be, good day!" He slid the door shut and locked it. "One more minute of her and I'll explode!" 

"I thought she was rather nice," Harry commented. "Did you have to be so rude?" 

"The only way to get rid of brainiacs like that," Ron muttered, pulling out his robes. "Well, come on. She was right about one thing, we'll be there soon." The boys got up and followed suit, while outside the girl, Hermoine, just realized that Phillusions could produce heat waves. 

"Oh!" she bristled and hurried back to her own box, dislike already coursing through her at how she had so easily looked over that fact.


	5. Notice

Dear Fans and Flamers –

             I am terribly sorry, but I have been in an accident, and until my arm is better, it will be difficult for me to type on a large scale. It took me almost a minute or so to write that first sentence using one hand. My arm is in a sling, and it makes it hard to type. So I will continue as soon as this pain in my shoulder goes away. Thank you for understanding.

- Blaque Midnyte

P.S. – It took almost 7 minutes to type this, and that's REALLY bad when concerning me.


End file.
